


Moon

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE HIDDEN WORLD, F/M, Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HIDDEN WORLD, My Boys Miss Each Other, One Shot, Secret Odin 2019, Spoilers, Toothless Love His Moon, Toothless POV, hiccup pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: The dragon’s world was different now. Now he was king. Now he ruled a forgotten world. Now he was no longer with the Boy. Now he only had his Moon.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Snoggletog to Pat Lord of Entertainment on YouTube! Here's your Secret Odin gift!

Cool flecks of sea foam clung to the Night Fury’s wings as he whipped along, close to the water’s surface. For miles he had flown like this, snatching wayward fish from the black sea and grasping them between his teeth until at last they gave up wiggling. There was no Moon tonight, and the only light came from the distant blinking of the stars. Not that the dragon needed light. His eyes were keener than a hawk’s and could see better in the darkness than most creatures could in the day.

 

Yet still he missed the Moon.

 

He was only a pup when his mother and father were slain by Men, leaving him—the lone survivor of his clutch—alone in a bitter, unforgiving world. He nearly starved during those solitary years, and when at least he stumbled upon a rich hunting ground, he was compelled to pay tribute to its queen. Though he followed the other dragons when they raided the Men, he remained a stranger to them. He was not their kind.

 

The Moon was his only companion, and often he would perch on the clifftops to gaze at her, remembering how he would lie in the mouth of his den, pressed between his clutchmates, as they watched their parents fly against her light.  

 

But then a day came when he was no longer alone. A time when he flew beneath the sun, blinded by its warmth, with the Boy on his back. No longer did the Moon watch the dragon fly by night, alone save for the wild gulls. Instead she watched him sleep in peace, the Boy wrapped in his wings.  The dragon must have pleased the Moon, for she sent a piece of herself to him.

 

He found her lying in the leaves. The site startled him, for never before had he known the Moon to leave her place in the sky to walk the earth. Until she turned, her piercing eyes meeting his. She was a moonbeam, in the form of a dragon like himself. And since that moment he had scarce left her side.

 

The dragon’s world was different now. Now he was king. Now he ruled a forgotten world. Now he was no longer with the Boy. Now he only had his Moon.

 

He tucked his wings to his side and fell alongside the cascading falls, disappearing deep into the sea, jaws full of fish for his Moon. It pained him to be apart from her, almost as much as it pained him to be apart from the Boy. But she had refused to leave their den, even to hunt, simply lying against the crystalline rocks, growling lowly when he came near.

 

The great, luminous pillars that held up the dragon world reflected the blue tinting of his scales as he glided through his hidden kingdom, his subjects lowering their heads in reverence as he passed. The dragon nodded to them, before swooping into his den, cooing softly. Moon crouched in the corner, eyes beneath her shimmering wings.

 

The Night Fury crept closer to his mate, warbling lovingly. She lifted her wing to gaze at him, gurgling in response as he presented his offering to her, which she lapped up gratefully. The great king tenderly licked his Moon’s nose, silently pleading with her to at last leave her nest and join him once again.

 

She gently batted him back with her paw, eyes darting to the ground and back, warning him not to come to close. No…. to watch where he stepped. The Night Fury poked his nose beneath Moon’s wing, sniffing curiously.

 

Little moons.

 

Three little white moons, speckled gray. She had them tucked against her side, warmed by the fire in her belly.  He touched his nose to one, crooning quietly. So this was her secret. The Moon above had given his Moon little ones to guard and love, much like She had given her to him. The dragon curled his lips into a toothless smile, licking the moonstones before nuzzling his mate.

 

If only the Boy were here.

 

 

 

It was a full moon. Hiccup didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. For Astrid’s sake, he hoped the former. He wanted to be in there with here, but the midwife forbade it. The young chief paced back and forth, Gobber’s encouraging words offering no comfort, as he listened helplessly to his wife’s wails. Finally, he could bear it no longer and stepped out into the chilled night air beneath the light of the moon, so thick and round that night he felt as though he could reach out and touch it, as he did so many times on Toothless’s back.

 

“Keep my Astrid strong…” he breathed, eyes transfixed on its light. “Her and… and the baby.”

 

The moon offered no reply. Hiccup sank down, staring out across the night sky. At moments like this, his heart selfishly wished that his Toothless would return from beyond the sea. How he missed him. No other being knew Hiccup like that dragon did, no other could comfort him as Toothless had. Two years had passed since the dragons disappeared into the Hidden World, driven from their riders by the dark depravity of man. Somewhere, perhaps, Hiccup imagined, Toothless was lying on a rocky isle bordering the Hidden World, eyes fixed on the same moon as Hiccup. Such a distant, untouchable thing…. yet wise and beautiful all the same. Like the Light Fury, Hiccup supposed.

 

Maybe Odin crafted Light Furies from the moon.

 

“My first kid is on their way….” Hiccup murmured to the silvery orb, praying that somehow, it could hear him. “I wish my dad were here to meet them, I wish—” his voice caught in his throat. “I wish Toothless were here. Think maybe you could tell him, wherever he is? Tell him I love him… every bit as much as you do?”

 

A star fell in response.

 

“Hiccup!”

 

The chief leapt to his foot, spinning to face his mother. “Mom? What is it? Is Astrid—”

 

“Just fine, son…” Valka smiled, joy reflected in her eyes. “Come meet your daughter.”

 

They named her Zephyr Moon Haddock.

 

 

 

Toothless and Moon watched the sky that night, their pups playing at their feet. A star fell from the moon, streaking across the glittering sky.

 

It made him think of the Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't make much sense timeline wise, but I imagine that Toothless and the Light Fury had multiple clutches of eggs before the ones we see in the movie.


End file.
